Gwenhwyfar
(former) Knights of Round |base of operations = , 35th Floor |status = Alive}} Gwenhwyfar is one of the survivors of Sword Art Online and currently a Salamander at ALfheim Online. Outside of her VRMMORPGs, she is a NEET. Appearance Reality/Sword Art Online Avatar Raiko possesses seal brown hair that reaches her mid-back, and her bangs are swept to the side, held together by a hair clip. She has green eyes, indicating her foreign blood which she never really knew. As she started in Sword Art Online, her avatar wore deep red garb with silver breast plate and shorts. She also had brown knee-high boots, and a cape she wore all the time. As she made progresses in the game, her garments improve, and Raiko, with her in-game name ‘Gwenhwyfar’, at times shorted to ‘Gwen’, gained possession of the Mirror Bandit’s Suit, a white, plated garment, which earned her the epithet “The White Spectre”. It bore a golden dragon emblem, the symbol of her guild. Her weapon is also a rapier named Llacheu. ALfheim Online Avatar After transferring the data of Gwenhwyfar to ALfheim Online, Raiko gained an avatar having almost the same appearance as her SAO avatar, except that the hair was now red, indicating her being a part of the Salamander race. She had also replaced her Mirror Bandit’s Suit with a red and white clothing. For her weapon, she decided to still use a rapier named Destiny’s Song and a dagger. Personality Raiko has a rather shy personality and has trouble speaking with people she barely knows. This explains why she prefers to stay locked up inside her room and play MMOs than go out like teens of her age do. She also seems to be more comfortable talking with strangers on the Internet, especially when they share the same interest as her. But it once was revealed that when she finally opens up to someone in the real world, she is very cheery and energetic, and she stands up for the people who always stay by her side, and helps them out the best she can. In SAO, she was a friendly character who willingly helped anyone in need, especially her those she had considered as her friends. It was like that until the guild she formed was ripped apart and disbanded. Afterwards, she became cold and almost invisible, which only made her fit for her epithet. For the rest of the game, she chose to be a solo player. Upon entering ALO, she decides to retain her real personality as a friendly comrade. She reformed her guild, The Knights of Round, and bought a fairly large manor house in the town of Mishe in Aincrad’s 35th floor. When it dons to the battlefield, Gwen is more of an attack person, who gives out every bit of strength to take the enemy down with blows. She also has a hardheaded personality, resulting to her mostly going out all by herself due to her refusal to follow orders. Background Raiko and her mother, her only relative, never had a healthy relationship, which is why the former uses the virtual world as a getaway. She had played various MMOs before SAO. Before, she goes to school, but then stopped after being bullied by her own classmates because of her being too much of a genius. Her IQ 180, and she was very interested in programming that she even had her own AI, Merlin, that operates in her computer. After receiving a copy of SAO, she began to encode cheats and hack the game system itself and leave her actions unseen to the game master. She was able to hack a lot of Cor and improve her stats without much effort. Chronology Sword Art Online As stated above, Gwen was able to buy good gears, items and weapons during her first hours in the game due to the undetected cheats and hacks she installed herself. However, despite the power she gained, she decided to do it all in moderation, balancing her acts between a cheater and a normal player as to not be suspicious in the eyes of the game master. She was a solo player, though once formed a guild. At times, she would join parties, but would immediately leave once the job is done. She also refused to get associated with the Dark Swordsman and the Lightning Flash, although she was also a part of some of the raids the pair was in. But mostly, she would do everything all by herself when she can. It was in Sword Art Online that she met her brother, whose in game name was Lancelot. They were separated since birth, with their father taking her brother to London. Lancelot was a member of her guild, the Knights of Round. After seeing his potential in the battle with the Drunk Apes, they eventually settled down to a talk, where Lancelot ended up revealing about the older sister he never met, and his mother that he only knew the name. In order to secure her brother’s life, Gwen installed a cheat in his system through her AI, Merlin, that will prevent him from dying in the real world, and would keep his health bar at 1. However, after the guild disbanded due to an argument, the siblings also parted ways. Gwen then continued with her quests and raids, eventually joining the battle in the 75th floor. After Kirito had successfully defeated Heathcliff, and everyone else was freed, Raiko woke up and sat up on her bed, to be greeted by her Merlin, smiling inside her computer screen. ALfheim Online Raiko was one of those who purchased ALfheim Online upon its release, and easily bought the AMUsphere, claiming that the Nerve Gear brings back nightmares to her. She chose Salamander as her race, due to her undying love for fire, and allowed Merlin to enter the game as her navigation pixie, much like Yui is to Kirito and Asuna. She had also disabled her hacks and cheats, deciding to play ALO as a normal player, though her avatar still retained its stats after being converted from SAO. In ALO, she once again met her brother who still uses the same avatar name and was a Sylph, and since then, the always go together as a party, eventually reforming the Knights of Round guild that had disbanded back at SAO. The base of operations of her guild was still in Mishe. Relationships Lancelot Lancelot is Gwen’s real-life and in game brother, whom she met in SAO. They share a lot of similarities and are now inseparable. Although they had been separated since birth, they already are pretty close after sharing battles and conversation inside the games they played. Kaizawa Reiko Reiko is Gwen’s real-life mother who she rarely gets along with, because her mother disagrees with her addiction to MMOs, especially VR ones. Reiko and William separated shortly after Arthur’s birth, with William leaving Raiko to her mother. William Lancaster William is her real-life father whom she barely remembers. According to Lancelot, he is a very work-oriented man is actually the CEO of a large company in London. Abilities Because of her experience in MMORPGs, Gwen can be considered as a skilled player. Having studied fencing before entering Sword Art Online also helped in battling with her rapier. She is most of the time on the attack, and was never a person of strategy. With her rapier Llacheu, she can use Linear, Flashing Penetrator, and Quadruple Pain. Sword Art Online *'Level: 79' *'HP:'158900 Main Equipment Llacheu (One-handed rapier) Skills Alfheim Online *'Level:80' *'HP:165000' *'MP:137450' Main Equipment Destiny’s Song (One-handed rapier) Dagger Skills Notable Achievements * Cleared Sword Art Online Gallery Trivia * Her name was the Welsh variation of Queen Guinevere Pendragon, the wife of King Arthur from the Arthurian Legend. Her AI, though female, was named after the great wizard Merlin. * Guinevere’s rapier in SAO, Llacheu was named after Queen Guinevere and King Arthur’s son. * Most of her stats are very similar to Asuna’s. * Guinevere hates slime. * Her guild, the Knights of Round, was also based in the Knights of the Round Table in the Arthurian legend. The only difference is that in SAO, Gwen is the guild leader. * Although she promised never to do it again, Gwen used a cheat to regain ownership of their guild manor in the town of Mishe, since it was put to sale for a high price after her guild disbanded. * When she’s not playing any game, she spends most of her time drawing. Category:Character